dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Enlightened Majin
Enlightened Majins are majins who have rejected the inherent evil in their make up, letting good take root within them. They are impressive weapons against evil. Only Majin may take this path. Path Features: Good Natured (Level 11): At level 11 an enlightened majin rejects evil, expelling it from themselves. Their karma resets to 100%, and their evil is expelled into a saga villain level enemy. All of your attacks deal an additional 2 damage to creatures with negative karma Pure Hearted (Level 15): The Enlightened buu has learned the ways of the world, and honed themselves against it. The pure majin is immune to karma based effects inflicted by creatures with the mortal or otherworld descriptors. Creatures with the deity descriptor effect the enlightened majin as normal. Karmic Channel (Level 19): The Enlightened majin has learned to channel their influence. Instinct + 2 times per day they are able to create a healing burst as a standard action. All creatures in burst may spend a healing surge and gain an additional 1d8 hit points. Enlightened Majin Powers: Level 11 At-will Powers Extendo Punch Your arm extends across the distance.... At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Ranged 5 Target: One creature Attack: Strength+2 vs Reaction Hit: 2p + Strength damage. Burner You fire a crackling ki blast from one hand At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 7 Target: One creature Attack: Instinct vs Repulse Hit: 2k + spirit damage and ongoing 2 (save ends) Level 11 Encounter Powers Innocence breath You take a deep breath, and then unleash that breath with the force of a hurricane At-Will ✦ Martial Standard Action Cone 8 Target: All creatures in cone Attack: Instinct vs Repulse Hit: All enemies take 3K + Strength damage and are pushed back a number of squares equal to strength+instinct. Allies hit by this attack suffer no damage, but are also pushed back. Buu buster You hit the enemy with your entire body, trying to move through them instead of hitting them. Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Speed vs Repulse Hit: 3p + Strength mod damage. Special: This attack can be used as part of a charge , and actually deals +1 damage for every square moved when doing so. Level 14 Utility powers Healing You lay a hand on an ally, and charge him with your healing goodness. Encounter ✦ Martial, Healing, Ki Minor Action melee Target: One ally you can touch Effect: the ally in question may spend a healing surge and regains bonus hit points equal to your level. Henka Beam You blast the enemy with a beam from your head tail Daily ✦ Ki Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: One enemy Effect: the enemy must make a save or be turned into ANY object of your choosing. Should they fail, they may save again to maintain their powers and awareness. Enemies turned into inanimate objects within the game are considered worthless, and can not be sold. Regeneration you regain your races lost ability to heal yourself from major wounds Daily ✦ Healing Swift Action Personal Effect: for a number of rounds equal to half your character level, you gain fast healing 5. regaining 5 + body hit points at the start of every round on top of your normal regeneration. Level 16 Daily Majin Kamehameha You use your races unique variant of the kamehameha wave Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Line 10 Target: All creatures in line Attack: Instinct+2 vs Repulse Hit: 4K + Tenacity damage and all targets are pushed back a number of squares equal to your tenacity +4. Charge: For every surge spent, the attack is granted a +2 to damage. For five surges, the attack becomes a wide beam 10 that cannot be blocked. For 10 surges, this attack ignores DR, but you lose your passive regeneration for 5+1d4 rounds. miss: Half damage. Flame Shower breath Daily ✦ Martial Standard Action Cone 8 Target: All creatures in cone Attack: Instinct vs Repulse Hit: All enemies take 4K + Spirit damage and take ongoing 5 fire damage (Save ends). Allies hit by this attack suffer no damage, but are pushed back a number of squares equal to your strength miss: Half damage, no ongoing. Level 20 ultimate power Full regeneration You regenerate from the smallest constituant parts of your body. Daily ✦ Healing Fullround Action Ultimate Personal Trigger: You fall to 0 or lower hit points but are not dead. Effect: your body rapidly repairs itself, bringing you back to full health. One condition you were suffering immediately ends. You do not regain any of your used abilities, or any spent healing surges. This ability does not activate if an attack deals enough damage to kill you outright. Category:Canon Category:Paths Category:Majins